No todo es lo que parece a simple vista
by Payolaliz
Summary: Ella siempre anhelo algo en la vida, he incluso llego a envidiar a cualquiera que lo tubiera. Y ahora que se lo obsequian en bandeja de plata, ella no sabe como reaccionar ya que nunca se lo enseñaron. Pero lo que es seguro, es que ella aprendera, que no todo es lo que parece... a simple vista.


**Bueno, Creo que debo de iniciar con un HOLA jeje bueno, soy nueva en esto. Ya sé que unos han de decir '** _ **¿QUE? ¿PERO SI ES MASTER PAO PT? LA AUTORA DE: CIRCULO DE LA VIDA, EL PASADO DEL TIGRE Y EL DEL DRAGON, EL VERDADERO SIGNIFICADO DE LA VIDA Y LA LEYENDA DEL PAVO REAL. ¿Cómo PUEDE SER NUEVA ES ESTO?' Bueno, pues déjenme decirles que… yo no soy PAO, soy su linda y encantadora hermanita (T). Unos ya me conocen… creo jeje**_

 _ **Bueno, el punto es… que mi hermana ya… bueno… como que se le fue la idea de sus historias y las ha dejado incompletas, y cada vez que empieza a escribir… ocurre algo y ya no los termina, pero bueno. Este pequeño fic. Se lo dedico a mi hermana, la cual no sabe que yo lo escribí… ni que lo subí jeje… bueno, pues ¡se llevara una sorpresa! Jeje.**_

 _ **Bueno, los dejo leer jeje XD**_

 _ **Kung fu panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de dreamworks y solo uso sus personajes para diversión mía y del lector**_

 _ **Ahora si… a leer**_

 **Capítulo 1: Por lo menos… alguien se acordó**

Este es un día especial, un día en el que todos en el Valle de la Paz esperaban, o bueno, todos… menos uno… o una.

Todo empezó con los primeros rayos del sol que se asomaban de poco a poco sobre aquel palacio en lo alto de la montaña, el Palacio de Jade, dando inicio al día tan esperado para muchos en el Valle.

' _Gong'_

Se oyó el sonido del gong por todo el palacio, levantando a sus respectivos residentes, como todos los días.

' _Gong'_

-Ya es la hora – Se dijo a sí mismo un panda de lo más contento abriendo los ojos de golpe al escuchas el gong. Acto seguido, se levantó con un salto fuera de la cama, se acomodó el pelaje y se dirigió afuera de su pieza, donde seguramente estarían sus amigos.

' _Gong'_

\- ¡Por fin! – Se alegró cierto primate ajustando su cinta del pantalón, para después salir al pasillo

' _Gong'_

\- ¡Ahhhh! Hoy es el graaan diiia – Canto una linda reptil mientras se acomodaba las flores rosas de su cabeza, dándose un último 'chequeo' en el espejo, verificando que todo estuviera en su lugar, salió al encuentro de sus amigos y maestro.

' _Gong'_

\- ¡Huy, llegare tarde! – Se preocupó el más pequeño, pero no por eso el menos importante maestro Manís, mientras brincaba en dirección de la puerta de su pieza.

'Gong'

\- Nunca creí que llegaría este día – Suspiro alegre para sí, el maestro del estilo de la grulla al escuchar el sonido del gong, mientras daba un último vistazo a la pintura que había terminado con mucho esfuerzo, estando satisfecho, guardo su tinta y pinceles, para después salir de su pieza.

' _Gong'_

 _-_ Hahaha... otro día… otro año, nueva misión – Dijo para sí cierta felina un tanto deprimida en cuanto escucho el gong, ya lista para salir de su pieza.

' _Cuando llegara el día en el que…'_

-Buenos días – Hablo el maestro Shifu con voz fuerte y clara, pero con un leve tono ansioso, el cual no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la felina. _'Buenos días Maestro'_ Dijeron a coro el Guerrero Dragón y los cinco furiosos.

-Hoy… es un día especial… - Al decir esas palabras, a todos se les formo una pequeña sonrisa, incluso a Zeng que pasaba por ahí en uno de sus muchos recorridos por el palacio, pero en Tigresa… Tigresa sintió un ardor cálido en su interior, y eso le gusto, haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara, mostrando una linda, radiante y perfecta dentadura – …Y como todo un día especial, habrá… una misión especial, vallan a desayunar, y cuando terminen, los quiero a todos en el salón de entrenamiento, ahí, se le asignara a cada uno su respectiva tarea.

– Si maestro – Respondieron todos a coro incluyendo a Zeng. Dicho esto el maestro Shifu dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta al de los seis grandes guerreros, acompañado por su fiel ayudante, Zeng.

– Zeng.

– ¿Si maestro?

–Después de todos estos años… por fin lo disfrutara – Dijo el viejo maestro con una ancha sonrisa

–Si maestro, ¿no es eso sorprendente? – Respondió Zeng muy contento mientras caminaban, ya lejos de los demás.

–Si… solo espero, hahaha… que no sea demasiado tarde – Dicho esto, ni uno de los dos dijo nada más, siguieron caminando, disfrutando del silencio. Dejando atrás a una tigresa de lo más decepcionada de sí misma.

' _Hahaha… ¿en verdad creíste que reaccionaria diferente? Entiende Tigresa, ¡Eso nunca pasara!'_ se reprendía mentalmente la desanimada felina.

– Bien chicos, como lo ensayamos – Escucho decir a Po en un susurro, Tigresa volteo y lo que encontró fue una pequeña reunión entre sus amigos, excluyéndola a ella, obviamente.

– ¿Que ensayaron? – Pregunto Tigresa con curiosidad… más de lo normal, y valla que si era demasiado curiosa… por algo dicen que 'La curiosidad mato al gato' y ¿por qué no?, también había cierto toque de emoción.

– Emm… – Dudo Po

–Es que, Tigresa… es una sorpresa – Interfirió Mono

–Y eso ¿por qué? – Pregunto Tigresa aún más curiosa que antes

–Pues porque hoy es el cumpleaños de…

Ni siquiera dejaron que el maestro terminara de hablar cuando, todos gritaron un _'!Mantis!'_ Causando que Tigresa alzara una ceja en forma de confusión.

–No tan alto Mantis… ella podría estar aquí – Le reprendo Víbora

– ¡¿Quien?! – Pregunto Tigresa muriendo de emoción y curiosidad (aunque… aquí entre nos… era más por emoción, aunque ella no lo quiera admitir XD)

– ¡Mi novia! – Grito Mantis lo más fuerte que pudo, como si quisiera que todo mundo se enterara

–Tu… ¿tu novia? – Pregunto sorprendida una decepcionada felina anaranjada, a lo que todos los presentes asintieron – ¿La mariposa? – Pregunto ahora incrédula, a lo que de igual manera ellos asintieron

– ¿No que tú y Lilli ya habían terminado? – Le recordó Tigresa cursándose de brazos, ya que esa situación le resultaba muy extraña, a lo que todos abrieron los ojos como platos, y más Mantis, para que segundos después, soltara en llanto, un estruendoso llanto, sorprendiendo a más de uno. Al instante Mono lo levanto es sus manos y Po, Víbora y Grulla los rodearon, tratando de consolarlo.

– ¿Ya ves lo que hiciste Tigresa? – Le reprendió Víbora – Ya lo hiciste llorar – Dijo molesta

–No era mi intención – Dijo Tigresa muy apenada – Es que… solo se me hiso raro que estén preparando una fiesta a Lilli si ustedes dos ya ter…

– ¡AHHH! ¡Y tenías que recordármelo! – Grito un triste insecto

– ¡Lo siento! – Grito alertada con preocupación la felina – Yo…

–Por eso hacemos esta fiesta Tigresa, para que se reconcilien, ya que terminaron por una tontería – Esta vez hablo Grulla

–Si… lo recuerdo, por una tontería que literalmente, el provocó – Recordó Tigresa señalando a su pequeño compañero… y al instante, un nuevo llanto invadió el lugar, a lo que todos gritaron un _!Tigresa!_

–Lo siento Mantis, solo… hahaha ¿por qué no me avisaron?

–Pues porque… bueno, no pensamos que te gustaría – Respondió Po muy apenado, con la cabeza gacha mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

– ¿Cómo crees que…?

–Oh vamos Tigresa, ¿cuantas veces te hemos invitado a hacer cosas como estas y tú, simplemente nos rechazas e ignoras, diciendo que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer? – Le reprocho Mono

–Buen punto – Respondió Tigresa poniendo un dedo en su barbilla pensativa – Pero esta pudo haber sido la excepción – Dijo Tigresa molesta

–Pues perdónanos 'amiga' – Señaló Mono con sus manos en forma de comillas la palabra _amiga_ – Pero como siempre nos dices que no… bueno, tú sabes que…

– ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer? – Pregunto Tigresa con sinceridad al grupo… interrumpiendo a Mono, ya que si seguían con esa discusión… bueno, no saldría nada bien la situación.

–Es que ya tenemos todo listo, pero… si ocupamos algo te avisamos, esta bien? – Hablo Víbora con amabilidad

–Está bien… oye Mantis… sobre lo de Lilli…

–AHHH ¡Lárgate de aquí recordadora de malos recuerdos! – Grito Mantis destrozado.

–Es mejor que te vayas… mientras calmamos a Mantis – Sugirió Grulla – Vamos, yo te acompaño.

–Bien – Respondió Tigresa dando media vuelta para luego emprender paso en dirección a la cocina, acompañada de Grulla.

 _Iuff_

Se oyó por todo el pasillo, después de que los dos se hubieran ido

–Estuvo demasiado cerca – Dijo aliviado Po, mientras se tocaba la frente con la palma de su mano

–Sí, muy cerca... creo… creo que incluso logro sospechar algo – Dijo Víbora preocupada

–Te apoyo – Le apoyo Mantis

–Ahhh casi me hago en mis pantalones del nerviosismo – Reconoció Mono, por lo que el resto de sus amigos se miraron entre sí, confundidos

– ¿Enserio? – Cuestiono Mantis

– ¡Claro!... incluso… incluso, creo que… huy – Dijo Mono abriendo sus ojos como platos, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse de un color rosado

– ¿Qué?

–Creo que sí, me hice – Dijo Mono apenado, a lo que Po y Víbora hicieron un gesto de asco, acompañado de un _¡Mono!_ Y unas risillas de Mantis

– Creí que solo te pasaba eso cuando te presentaban a la bañera – Se burló Mantis

– ¡Oye! Eso no es cierto – Se defendió Mono molesto

– ¿No?

–No

– ¿Seguro?

–Seguro, para tu información… en esta semana me he vanado dos veces – Dijo Mono, a lo que todos intercambiaron miradas, incrédulos

–No, pues… es un gran avance Mono, felici…

–¡Tienes un gran descuido de la higiene personal Mono! – Le reprendió Víbora interrumpiendo a Mantis – ¡Ni siquiera Po la descuida tanto como tú!

–Exacto – Dijo Po cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho ya inflado con orgullo – …!Oye! – Le reclamo a Víbora al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

–Lo siento Po, pero es la verdad.

–Si, como no.

–El chiste es… que se está esforzando, ¿no? – Razono Mantis, a lo que los dos maestros asintieron.

–Jajaja… oye Mantis, que buena actuación – Le reconoció Po

–Si viejo, hasta yo me la creí – Dijo Mono

–Eso si… nunca creí que fueras tan buen actor – Comento Víbora – ¿Cómo le hiciste?

–La verdad… la verdad es que, si llore… llore por ella, todavía la extraño – Reconoció el triste de Mantis

–Ahhh ya déjalo pasar Mantis – Dijeron los tres, a una sola voz, como si lo hubieran ensayado – Tu mereces a alguien mejor – Le dijo Víbora al oído, a lo que Mantis sonrió. Después de eso, los cuatro se dirigieron a la cocina.

–Ah, una cosa más – Anunció Po – Hay que actuar con normalidad, y si ella pregunta algo acerca de _'eso'…_ tendremos que improvisar

–Eso déjenmelo a mí – Dijo Mantis, a lo que todos rieron un poco, acto seguido… siguieron caminando por el largo pasillo.

….

 **En la cocina**

– ¿Por qué se comportan todos tan extraño? – Pregunto una tigresa preocupada, sentada en una silla de madera en frente de una mesa con los codos recargada en esta. A una grulla sentada de igual manera que ella.

–No lo sé… creo que son por los nervios – Respondió simplemente

– ¿Nervios de qué?

–De la fiesta… la fiesta para Lilli

– ¿Tú también ayudaste? – Pregunto Tigresa, interesada volteando a ver a su amigo

–Si, después de todo es una fiesta… de vez en cuando hay que divertirse, ¿no crees… Tigresa? Aunque sea un poco – Pregunto Grulla volteando a ver a la felina.

–Si… creo que no estaría mal… si no fueras yo – Dijo Tigresa, para después volver a su antigua posición

–¡Oh vamos Tigresa! Tú también puedes divertirte – Dijo Grulla animado

–Mi única diversión, es realizar misiones y entrenar – Dijo volteando a ver a Grulla – Y golpear a Po, de vez en cuando – Al decir eso, se le formo una pequeña sonrisa, la cual no paso desapercibida por Grulla

–Tú sabes que eso no es cierto… bueno, en lo de Po si te creo jeje – Reconoció el emplumado amigo, logrando sacarle una discreta pero audible risilla a su amiga.

– ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

–Te conozco bien Tigresa… te conozco tan bien, que sé que anhelas una fiesta de cumpleaños

– ¡¿Qué?! – Pregunto alterada la felina, abriendo sus ojos a más no poder

–Admítelo amiga

– ¡Yo no…!

–Te veía Tigresa, te veía de cachorra cuando bajabas al valle a escondidas a ver el festejo de algún cumpleaños, e incluso… lo he visto últimamente – Le evidencio el ave, que al ver la cara de la felina, se le formo una ladina sonrisa.

–Eso es una…

–Para serte sincero, no me agrada mucho lo que planean los chicos… pero he de admitir que es un gran plan.

– ¿De que estas…

–Supongo que tendré que hablar un poco jeje

– ¿Grulla?

– ¿Si?

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Magníficamente

– ¿Entonces por qué hablas cosa que la verdad yo ni…

–Jajaja… ¡felicidades amiga! – Le felicito el ave, a lo que Tigresa reacciono con una ceja alzada en un gesto de Kungfusión… perdón, de confusión (XD)

– ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños, no?

–Si… eso creo, pero… am, gracias – Respondió con una sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento a su amigo.

–De nada

–Ammm… sobre lo del ¿Por qué? Bajaba al valle…tienes razón, yo…

Tigresa fue interrumpida por el resto de los chicos que entraban en la cocina, Po se dirigió a su puesto para preparar los alimentos, mientras que los demás, ocuparon sus lugares a la mesa.

– ¿Decías Tigresa? – Pregunto Grulla, tratando de recuperar la conversación pendiente

– ¿Ah?, Nada… luego te cuento – Respondió Tigresa restándole importancia, a lo que grulla asintió con la cabeza

– ¿De que hablaban? – Pregunto Víbora

–De cosas – Respondió Grulla

– ¿Qué cosas?

–Cosas de Tigresa – Nadie dijo más, no era novedad que ellos dos hablaran a solas de sus _'cosas',_ ya que ellos desde antes de que los demás llegaran, eran muy buenos amigos, eso no quiere decir que ahora no lo fueran, solo que no se había presentado la ocasión para hablar.

– ¡Sopa lista! – Anuncio Po, muy alegre mientras repartía con su típica sonrisa los platos a sus amigos, asegurándose de que cierta felina tuviera una porción extra de tofu. A lo que todos respondieran con un _'Gracias Po'._ El Guerrero Dragón ocupo su lugar al lado de Tigresa. Todo el desayuno paso rápido, todos hablaban y contaban sus chistes y anécdotas. Más nunca, nadie menciono nada acerca de ese día especial para Tigresa.

' _Por lo menos… alguien si se acordó de mi'_ Pensó alegre la felina, regalándole una sonrisa a su amigo emplumado, el cual estaba sentado a la diestra de ella, a lo que el respondió cerrando un ojo, como cuando eran unos críos… cómplices de alguna travesura.

 **Hahahaha… chan, chan, CHAAAANNN….**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí con el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y… espero haberte animado hermanita ¡SI SE PUEDE! ¡Chiquiti boom bombita! ¡Chiquiti boom bombita! ¡Paolita, Paolita! ¡HAY QUE BONITA! Awww que linda me quedo mi porra *-* Like si les gusto XD ok, no jeje**

 **Bueno, les agradecería si dejan un review, para saber si les gusto y para animar a mi hermana a seguir escribiendo, ya que… la que me animo a escribir y la que me inspiro, fue ella… porfis, anímenla… sus historias merecen continuación**

 **GRACIAS POR SU LECTURA. SE DESPIDE BU, MEJOR CONOCIDA COMO (T)**

 **¡Suerte y nos leemos luego! :D**

 **PD: Perdóname por agarrar tu cuenta sin permiso jeje :3**


End file.
